Melemele Sea
|translated_name=Melemele Sea |location=Melemele Island (Route 1) |mapdesc='East part:' The vast sea spreads, and various Pokémon live among rocks. West part: The sea is crowded with Melemele islanders, local Pokémon, and visiting tourists all year round. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Melemele Sea (Japanese: メレメレ Melemele Sea) is a location on Melemele Island in Alola, located east of Hau'oli City and southeast of . It requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpedo Jet to access. An isolated area of Ten Carat Hill can be accessed from Melemele Sea using Sharpedo Jet. Geography Melemele Sea is divided into two areas: * Eastern Melemele Sea (accessible from , Hau'oli Outskirts) * Western Melemele Sea (accessible from Hau'oli City, Beachfront) As the name implies, Melemele Sea is an ocean. Both areas, including the islands they contain, require either Lapras Paddle or Sharpedo Jet to access. Eastern Melemele Sea The eastern part of Melemele Sea makes up the majority of the location. It has two islands, one of which lies east of 's Hau'oli Outskirts beach. This island is accessible with either Lapras Paddle or Sharpedo Jet. However, the second of the two islands can only be accessed with Sharpedo Jet: A string of rocks completely blocks access to the beach on the south side of this island. This part of Melemele Sea has four fishing spots, the southernmost of requires Sharpedo Jet to access. This fishing spot lies south of the southern island's beach. Another fishing spot is at the center of the group of three rocky outcrops between the southern island and 's Hau'oli Outskirts beach. A third fishing spot sits between that beach and the northern island, and the fourth fishing spot lies just north of the northern island. Western Melemele Sea The western part of Melemele Sea is smaller than the eastern part. It has an isolated beach area at the base of the mountain that houses Ten Carat Hill. A ring of rocks blocks a tunnel to an isolated part of Ten Carat Hill just below this beach. Despite being smaller than the Eastern Melemele Sea, this part still has four fishing spots. Two of these are near the isolated beach: One lies just northwest of the beach, and the other lies near the underwater sea wall west of the beach. The third fishing spot is just south of a large pile of rocks west of the tunnel to Ten Carat Hill, and the fourth fishing spot sits southeast of the tunnel entrance. Items This location requires Lapras Paddle or Sharpedo Jet to access, so all items also require one of these. }} Fishing Sometimes when fishing, an item will be reeled in instead of a Pokémon. }} Found in smashed rocks Sometimes, after smashing rocks with Sharpedo Jet, items can be found in the debris. Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trainers Pokémon Sun and Moon 150px|Swimmer|Portia|432|2|370|Luvdisc|♀|18|None|370|Luvdisc|♀|18|None|36=ユウキ|37=Yūki}} 150px|Swimmer|Jade|312|1|118|Goldeen|♀|13|None|36=ミサキ|37=Misaki}} 150px|Swimmer|Shelby|432|1|222|Corsola|♀|18|None|36=シオリ|37=Shiori}} 150px|Swimmer|Kelsie|432|1|456|Finneon|♀|18|None|36=ホナミ|37=Honami}} 150px|Swimmer|Kalani|432|2|746|Wishiwashi|♂|18|None|339|Barboach|♂|18|None|36=キリオ|37=Kirio}} 150px|Swimmer|Yasu|432|1|072|Tentacool|♂|18|None|36=ユウタ|37=Yūta}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon 150px|Swimmer|Portia|408|2|370|Luvdisc|♀|17|None|370|Luvdisc|♀|17|None|36=ユウキ|37=Yūki}} 150px|Swimmer|Jade|432|1|366|Clamperl|♀|18|None|36=ミサキ|37=Misaki}} 150px|Swimmer|Shelby|432|1|222|Corsola|♀|18|None|36=シオリ|37=Shiori}} 150px|Swimmer|Kelsie|408|1|456|Finneon|♀|17|None|36=ホナミ|37=Honami}} 150px|Swimmer|Kalani|408|2|747|Mareanie|♂|17|None|223|Remoraid|♂|17|None|36=キリオ|37=Kirio}} 150px|Swimmer|Yasu|408|1|746|Wishiwashi|♂|17|None|36=ユウタ|37=Yūta}} 150px|Black Belt|Francis|576|1|701|Hawlucha|♂|18|None|36=クスオ|37=Kusuo}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=美樂美樂海 |zh_cmn=美樂美樂海 / 美乐美乐海 |fr=Mer de Mele-Mele |de=Meer von Mele-Mele |it=Mare di Mele Mele |ko=멜레멜레해 Mellemelle Hae |es=Mar de Melemele }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Water bodies de:Meer von Mele-Mele es:Mar de Melemele fr:Mer de Mele-Mele it:Mare di Mele Mele ja:メレメレかい zh:美樂美樂海